spies for a new love
by kickinitwithyou2
Summary: a new spy will be chosen by jack, milton, shane and grey from the otai acadmy but what happens when jack finds kim while he's there.will they be lovestruck or enimies (other characters are delia and garrett.
1. misssing you

This is the new and definetly improved "the reunion"**also read "in the future" it is someones story that is like a improved copy of mine just a little different.**

**Thunderburk pov**

"**everyone. we have a new member of r.a.s.h  
><strong>

"**really, who is it" everyone asked exited "that's just it. We're visiting the otai academy so each of you can pick someone ." "what! That,s awesome. then jack started to jump up and down happily then stopped of us staring at him. "sorry"he said sitting down. I wasn't suprized by their expressions. **

**Grey "so when are we leaving"**

**Thunderburk "tomorrow"**

**Everyone "wait what"**

**Thunderburk "well get packing you all are leaving 4;00am"**

**With that they all ran to their dorms**

Jack pov

I can't believe were going to otai to pick people as spies. But I'm mostly happy about seeing kim. we have haven't seen each other in a year wonder how she's doing. "jack isn't it great we get to go to otia for a 3 weeks. Jack, jack, jack!" "oh sorry"I said waking from my thought. "let me guess. Kim." "yeah. I really miss her we haven't seen each other in years" "yeah I miss her too. We should probably go to sleep we got leave early tomorrow" "right"

Line break

Kim pov

Logan, delia, jasmine, garrett and I were sitting at a table in otai. They all reminded me of the gang

(logan) "kim , kim, kim"

"what" I said frightened waking up from my thoughts.

(Garrett) "ohh, she probably must be thinking of her boy-fruuuu…nd. He said while I covered his mouth. (jasmine) "kim you have a boyfriend. (she squeld)Ooooo is he cute.

(kim) "ok 1: yes he is cute. and 2: he is no longer my boyfriend we had to break up when I left to go here."

(jasmine) "so that means he's avaible" she said looking exited

(kim) "I'm serious jasmine"

(delia) "could you both stop talking about lov and just move on to talking about something else"she said in an angry tone.

(kim) "let's get out our jelous meter." with that they all put their hands over their face and went "beep...,beep...,beep" and then over delia and went faster.

(delia) "fine I'm jelous but can we leave now"

(kim) "she's right lets go to practice" **with that they left for practice. Whats up for the next chapter**


	2. misssing you part 2

Jack pov

"come on guys we need to get on the roof the jets there."thunderburk said "thunderburk won't people be questioning the jet" grey said "no ms. Sassy pants because the jet has a new system which makes it invisible when you want it to" he said taping her nose.

**line skip in the jet**

"jack why were you so happy when thunderburk mentioned otai" shane asked then grey came over.

"nothing really just afriend goes there" I said trying to give as least amount of information as possible. "really just a friend. Then tell me about him." "actually it's a girl." "oh that's why your so happy" she said grinning. "jack are you just going to sit there or you going to tell them about kim" Milton shouted loud enough to drag thunderburk into the room. "who" thunderburk said with concerne. "Kim Crawford jack's crush" Milton smirks. "ooooo" thunderburk said then sat nexto us to listen. "just tell us jack" shane shouted. "fine. Kims really special to me. she is my first love. We have many things in both like to tease each other that we have crushes on each other. But it was more than a crush. When I came to seaford I thought I wouldn't like it here until I met kim and the warriors. I liked her since I met her. She gets me more than other people. I didn't know I was in love with her until we kissed, a year ago. I missed her and promised I would never forget her. Even if I try she's always on my mind. Everything reminds me of her. She told me if I ever look at a cherry blossom petal I should think of her. I love her with all my heart and that's why I'm happy to go to otai. **(big shoutout to summer lovin gal)**

I looked at everyone and they started to sob. "j-jack That w—was s-so b—beautiful" Milton sobbed

"wait, is that why you were jelous when I asked kim out" shane said concerned "maybe" I said in small voice. But before anyone could say anythingthe pilot announced that we would be landing soon and this made me happy also because I could dodge shane's question.


	3. not the same without them

**Sorry for not uploading so long. So here's your story. Enjoy **

**Last time on kickin it**

"Wait. Is that why you were jelous when I asked kim out?" shane asked concerned. "maybe" I said in a small voice. Suddenly the pilot announced. "this is the pilot speaking we will be landing soon." Then a smile crossed my face.

**Back to present jack pov**

"awwweee. Does jackky wacky miss his girlfriend" they all teased. "whatever" I said 1/3 happy,1/3 mad and 1/3 embarased. 15 minutes later we were finally at land; and to my surprise Milton was kissing the ground. Wow the ground got more kisses than grey since they are a couple. We caught a cab and went straight to otai.

**Kim pov**

"bye guys" I said to my friends. Wow that was a workout. The dojos here are so strict. I wish rudy was my sensi **(not sure how to spell that) **again. He wasn't only our sensi but our best friend. I wish I/they all could visit each other.

**Sorry for my extremely short story next chapter will have at least thousand. Promise.**


	4. will she forgive me

**Here is the 1000 word chapter I promised. It shall begin.**

Jack pov

We were getting out of the cab while we got out our luggage. "oh there it is. Let's go everyone." Thunderburk said more like a command than a question. But I didn't really care, I would have been their in the blink of an eye cause I was most exited but didn't want to make it obvious. Be cool. "sweetie can you carry some of your bags" Milton said looking like he was about to past out. Grey carried six bags which actually you figured out Milton was holding them though.( 1 bag of shoes, 3 suitcases of clothes and 2 bags of makeup.) "gentlemen do that. Do you wanna be a gentleman or not." "fine…." He said slugging of. "excuse me" she said turning around to give him a glare "I mean….yes sweetie" finally we were in the building and I was releaved that Milton and grey stop talking. Otai was amazing. And the waffle bar that rudy talked about when I got a scholarship (**I think it was season 3 or 2 season finale. When jack was going to leave for otai but didn't.) **here is still here. But I was focused on finding kim.

Shane pov

Ugghh I wish Milton and grey could be quit and stop the lovy dovy. And if it sounds like I'm jelaous don't think about it. Ok maybe a little. But meanwhile there talking, jack looks desperate to find kim. Wow am I the only one without a girlfriend are relationship. Even thunderburk has a relationship. Maybe I'll find someone – "WOOOOOOOW. SHE PRETTY" I thought as I saw a beautiful girl. Dark hair, brown eyes. She actually looks like a girl version of me. "shane, shane, shane!" thunderburk shouted. Then I snapped back into reality. "what". I said really confused. Milton, jack and grey just chuckled knowing I was looking at the girl. "here's your keys" thunderburk said also trying to keep back a laugh. "whatever guys I'm going over there.

Jasmine pov

I was coming from practice when this new boy came over to me. He's kinda cute. "hi I'm shane he said coming over to me. "hi nice to meet you, jasmine." "sooo… or you new hear." "yeah. I just got here" he said shyly.

Logan pov

"ouch" I just got out of a pinch fight with kim. Just leaving practice I see jasmine. Wow she is not good at flirting I should go get kim to help her.

Kim pov

Logan called me saying jasmine was loosing a flirt fest. So I just decided to go help her. Maybe if I keep up my matchmaking thing I can forget about jack. I heard the last part of their conversation. "sure I'll visit" the guy said.

Milton pov

While grey and I unpack I think about what jack was up to I mean he was pretty exited to see her. Anyways I wonder what the others or doing. You know what, I'll help him get to her because he always overthinks.

Jack pov jacks dorm

I can't take this anymore. I thought I could just walk up to her but what if she hates me or doesn't want to see me again. I never actually thought about it. Suddenly Milton came in. "hey milton" "hey jack. I came to see if u needed some help. Cause you've been acting weird since we got here" "you noticed" "it's kinda obvious. Whats wrong" "Milton I never thought of it before but what if she hates me now. We never kept in contact and she probably moved on."I said explaining it to him. "jack from everything you told us in the jet, kim's perfect for you and I'm sure she doesn't hate you" "thanks Milton. And you know what maybe I'll go talk to her…." Then I walked to my door and then turn around to sit back down. "tomorrow" I was too scared to tell her now. But how will I get through with this tomorrow.

**Wow that is the longest I have ever written. Jack and kim meet in the next chapter. Coming soon**


	5. nice to see you again

I do not own kickin it

I only own the name wacky waffles. Here it part you have been waiting for when jack and kim meet.

Kim pov

Jasmine and I were visiting the new kids to welcome them. I was exited but not as much as jasmine who now had a crush on the new guy shane. "so jasmine how much do you like that new guy." "a lot lindy. It's like love at first sight."she called me my midde name that she thought was my first name. but only my brother knows my real name is kim. I mumbled to my self "I remember my love at first sight" surprisingly she heard. "you mean jack." She said starring at me. "how did you know" "I may have or not snooped on your phone." "hey" she said jokingly and offended. "anyways lets go and meet him." "I forgot to tell you lindy but I invited him and his friends to lunch or you coming." Sure it sounds fun." We were almost at the new kids dorm.

Jack pov

Me, shane and Milton were in shane's dorm playing video games but I wasn't really focusing because I was thinking about how to talk to kim. Then I heard "what do you think jack." I snap out of my thoughts. "jack are you okay" shane asked worried. " yeah just thinking. Anyways what were you asking before" " I was asking if you wanted to join me and milton, were going to meet up with a girl and her friends I met." I just replied still thinking of kim. "sure".

Shane pov

What's up with jack he sounds really worried. Maybe me and Milton can help him. After a while of video games I heard a knock on the door. "it must be jasmine I'll get it. I opened the door to reveal jasmine and her friend. Jack and Milton came up to the door. And I'm sure I saw jack and jasmine's friend mouth drop. "kim." "jack".

**Dun dun dun. Next chapter coming soon. maybe**


	6. ditch

**The reason this is so short is because I just wanted to get over with the meeting part. So not much thought was put in it**

**Kim pov**

"jack what are you doing here" I said as I jumped in his arms. " I came to see you kimmy" he said as he spinned me in his arms. "I missed you" he said, well muffled in my hair. "I missed you too" "jasmine I'll see you later, jack and I have catching up to do.


	7. notwell dates,prom and new friends part1

Jasmine POV

What she's ditching me. I am so happy right now. Never. She can't leave me alone to lose this flirting completion.' I said all of those words in just one look. " pleasssssssse" she begged and whined. "Fine but you owe me" I said well shouted since she was running away with him. Have fun Kim cause I won't.

Kim pov

Jack and I were walking through otais gerden. It's really pretty. Wait jack didn't really answer my question earlier. " jack what's the real reason your here." I asked sitting on a nearby chair under a Cherry blossom tree. Cherry blossoms I remember when we first kissed. " wellllll... You know how every 4 years otai has spies come here and pick out other spies. Milton, my friends and I are spies". Wow that just burst out of no where. "Why didn't you tell me before, do the guys know about it" " I just didn't know when to tell you and same with the guys" " fine I forgive you. Let's get the others I want to meet them and I'm hungry. Plus you can meet my friends I can meet yours" I said with the end a little whiney. While we were walking back I was thinking if jack still likes me. Maybe I'll find out at prom. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that in 6 days it will be otai prom and in five days the talent show. Of course we can't do karate for the talent show because everyone here knows or was the talent show today I don't really remember but it doesn't matter since I'm not competing. I hope.

READ AGAIN SOON

Not much kick I know wasn't in the mood. If you wanna what took me so long to update read the 4th chapter of I lost your trust. It's the little note at the top.


	8. oh brother

**Hey hey I'm recovering from that cold so here you go. And thanks for the get well messages.**

**Kim POV**

Everyone met at the table (except Logan) and so far it's been awkward. " so Kim who are your friends" jasmine talked up. "Guys these are my old friends. Funderburk my principal, Grey and Shane my friends, Milton my best friend and jack my bo-est friend." Oh great I almost said boy friend. That would just spill the news that I like jack. And Logan might be dumb and weird but he is still overprotective over me. Make a move before they say something. " and everyone this is jasmine, Delia, garret and_(Logan overheard when she almost called jack her boyfriend. He sit between jack and Kim.) " this is Logan...my twin brother"I said finishing my sentence because Logan interrupted."Kim you have a twin that's so cool" grey said. "Not when you have to live with forever"

**I know short don't blame me your lucky that I made time to make this chapter. BTW not well dates and prom part2 is next.**


	9. not well dates and prom part 2

**Kim POV**

"Logan what are you doing here" I said. "Oh nothing just wanted to spend some time with my favorite sister" he said playfully hitting me on the arm. "She's your only sister" garret said. "And last time I checked she was your worst sister."Delia added."well people change" Logan said glaring at her. This is gonna be a long day.

**jack pov **

Well Kim's friends seem nice but I'm a little scared of Kim's brother. I mean sure I'm a black belt but my whole relationship with kim depends on him. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

**2 hours before**

**jasmine pov**

wow for the first time I actually think I'm in love. **(don't worry I ship Jarret buy in this story they won't be a couple.)**maybe I really don't need Lindy to help. "Look jasmine... I know this is a long shot but would you be my girlfriend. I know we just met but- smgh. I kissed him okay bye I need to focus on kissing.

**Kim pov**

After everyone knew more about each other I got up only to hear MY name called to sing on stage. Oh uh.


	10. oh come on

OK bad news. I was writing a chapter and it deleted two times and the last time I wrote it it DELETED again. And I don't have enough energy to rewrite it again. And I'm telling you I'm really mad right now. I'll try and upload it tomorrow for you guys because I'm not one for excuses. I'm sorry for the excuses lately.


	11. beau meet jack, jack meet jelousy

**Here you go guys this is what i was going to write before it was deleted. Oh and imagine beau as Luke** benward

Kim pov

"I'll get you guys back for this" I said through gritted teeth pointing at garret,deli,jasmine and Logan. "Wait a second due to some reason beau Peterson is joining the duet "

Italics=Kim **bold =beau ()= both singing.**

love son by taylor swift

we were both young when I first saw you,

I close my eyes and the flashback starts,

I'm standing there,

On the balcony summer air,

See the lights, see the party the ball gowns,

See you make your way through the crowd and say hello little did I know

That you were romeo you were throw in pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,

And I was crying on the staircase baby please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run,

You be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes.

So I sneek out to the garden to see you,

We keep quit cause were dead if they knew,

So close your eyes escape this world for a little while

Oh oh

Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said stay away from Jjuliet,

But you were everything to me and I was begging you please don't go,

And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run,

You be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me their trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult but it's re_al,

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess,

**(it's a love story baby just say yes)**

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting,

Wondering if you were ever coming around,

My faith in you is fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town,

And I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone,

I keep waiting for you but you never come,

Is this in my head I don't know what to think,

He knelt to ground and pulled out a ring

And said

**marry me Juliet you never have to be alone,**

**I love you and that's all I really know,**

** I talked to your daddy go pick out a white dress,**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**(We were both young when I first saw you)**

**End of song**

**No ones pov meanwhile Kim's singing.**

jasmine highfives Delia. "Oh yeah" "this was the best plan ever soon enough those two will be dating" Logan said while jack pouted. Seeing jack's look Milton asks " who's the beau guy" " beau is the best male singer in the school and not only that but when him and Kim were kids they were best friends. And we know they love each other so we decided to set them up." Jack gets up can't standing the huge whole in his heart.

**i promise jacks pov is in the next chapter.**


	12. upcoming chapters

**just wanted to tell you guys the titles of upcoming chapters**

**Upcoming chapters:**

**New spy or your true love**

**I want you back**

**Face to face with an enemy**

**Brotherly blessing**

**The wrong girl**

**Not meant to be**

**What goes around comes around**


	13. a notice

Hey guys sorry this isn't an update but I wanted to tell you about a new story I'm writting that will come out on the last week of june. It's based of the movie **letters to juliet**. See ya next time.


	14. plan:surprise date

**the story is getting of track so I'm putting it back on.**

**Grey pov**

after kim finished well more like won we congradulated her and all went back to our rooms except I found jack in my room sitting on my bed. "What are you doing here!?" I asked hanging my coat on the rack. "what arre you doing hereee?" He said trying to make sense but failed."1 this is my room and 2 you want help with something don't you" I said pointing the obvious. "What makes you think I want something-ok here it is... I need you to help me plan something for kim." "You want me to help you plan something for kim , yeah how much more crazy could that sound." I remarked. He gave me the puppy eyes. "Fine". This is going to be hard.

Jack pov

Ok after the song I might have got jelous so I decided to ask grace to help me plan a surprise date with kim. What you want her to go out with another guy. Once she agreed there was another stage to my plan. Get kim's brother blessing. This will be hard.

**sorry it's short and I know you expected a long chapter because of the wait. But don't kill me. I'm buisy writing my most popular story and a new one. So don't kill me just yet.**


	15. wrong girl

**i guess you guys want to kill me after the long wait.**

**jack pov**

grey and i finally got a plan from waiting so long. first i'm gonna get kim's brother permission. then for asking kim out i'll go to the otai garden ask rose petals will fall courtesy of shane. and then a love song plays. then we'll go on a date at this expensive italian place.**(i'm not good at describing things. :/ obvi)** . after everything was planned grey and i walked to the door. "thanks...for everything really meant alot to me these few days." i told her. i couldn't do this without her. "well you needed help i couldn't leave you hanging"we started leaning in and our lips touched. behind us we heard gasp. "jack,grey what are you doing!" milton -oh. kim walked up to me and slapped me.i guess i deserved that. "i can't believe i actually liked you"she wispered and left crying. i made her cry. "i can't believe my two best friends betrayed me." he said and looked at grey and left.

what did we just do.

**drama. so the future chapters have a bit drama**


	16. review to guest

Just wanted to reply to a guest.

Lill guest: this isn't the end. And yes it's kick just with slight jerry. But kerry will end. Kerry is just for a guest.


	17. Chapter 17

**kinda gave up on the story and fan fiction but I'm in the mood so what the heck.**

grey pov

After that upsetting night milton stopped talking to me. i thought we were just becoming closer but i guess my chances of that are now ruined. my phone suddenly buzzed from my bed stand. who's texting me can't they see i'm busy doing... ok i'm doing nothing. i picked up the phone to see there was a text from Funderburk.

_meet me in the cafeteria_

guess i have to. i walked out the door of my temporary dorm closing the door behind me to see the others (milton, shane,jack) do the same. the three of us walked in awkward silence except shane who kept flapping his damn lips. "shane can you keep your mouth closed for a minute!" i shouted at him. "funny of you to say that grace. you should take your own advice." milton said. i looked at him with hurt in my eyes but he only replied with a glare. we finally reached the cafeteria after what felt like an hour but really was 3 minutes. "what took you all so long we need to discuss" "sorry" we all mumbled moving gloomy to our seats. once were focused on Funderburk he began to speak, " have you guys decided who you'll be picking for new spy." the rest of us looked at each other knowing we barely thought of that. "not exactly" jack said scratching his neck. "so you are all telling me you haven't decided yet." funderburk asked. we all nodded. "guys we only have a week left." "sorry funderburk but some of us are all caught up in drama" shane said sending glances to me, jack and milton. "well whatever it is fix it. if whoever you chose agrees bring them to my office so they can get their proper attire. you may leave." the three of us exited our seats walking back to our dorm. "so who are you guys choosing" shane asked. "I'm gonna ask Kim-" jack said. " Kim doesn't want to talk to you" milton says. "i'm so tired of this. fix it or i will" shane said before walking away from the baffled boys. "I'm going too. i have to apologize to kim" i said. i walked away from the boys who were getting smaller the further i got. lunch supposedly started a minute ago. i can find her there.

**to be continued tomorrow.**


	18. apologize

''kim, kim, kim come on. just listen to me for one second'' the pounding of feet grew louder on the tile floor as the dark haired girl followed behind, swiftly making her way through people. ''kim'' grey lost her focus as she bumped into someone causing their drink to land on them. the crowd quickly became an uneven circle focusing their attention on the scene. stood in the crowd was no other than kim who stopped after the commotion. she stood there. she didn't laugh or glare. she just stood there. ''I'm sorry i didn't mean to do that. I'm really-'' the girl stared at the laughing crowd taking in each detail. ''all of you shut up'' the once loud crowd now silenced each with terrified expressions.''you, me. in the gym at 12:00 be there'' the girl growled at the crowd as they all scatered to different areas. she took one last look at grey before leaving with her posy. grey turned around to face kim who just stared at her. kim turned and took a few steps before looking back at grey ''you coming''kim asked. grey smiled and jogged to meet up with her. ''so who was that girl''

''thats jenna. she's in top class around here. she treats everyone like her servants. what were you thinking bumping into her''

''hey its not like i did it purposely. i just thought i needed to apologize to you. i never meant to kiss jack. if anything i think you guys are the perfect couple. i just-'' grey said as they entered the lunch room

''grey its okay. i get it. i thought about it and its cool i forgive you''

''thank you thank thank you'' grey said hugging kim

''woah ok. lets go get some lunch I'm starving'' ''hello ladies'' **(oh farkle)**said shane running to catch up to them. ''guess what''

''you fell in the toilet again.'' grey said chuckling with kim. ''no. maybe. not the point. i picked out who i want to be the sp-angled banner.'' ''its okay shane i know about the spy thing. and really spangled banner. how did you become a spy. you seem more like a florist.''kim said ''i am not a florist''shane said '' so who did you choose'' grey asked. ''that hot mama over there'' shane said pointing to delia.''i'll be back. oh delia'' shane said striding of. ''odd couple. ok now that thats over with lets talk about what were gonna do when jenna comes. do you know karate.''

''not a bit''

''oh boy where gonna need some work.

**be back to update few hours or so after i update some of my other stories. if some things don't match ****I'm sorry cause i really haven't been on any book in a while. notice anything new?**


End file.
